Fated
by Sunees Boo
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, terjerat dalam lingkaran takdir yang sama. sebuah kenyataan yang awalnya cukup pahit, bisakah menjadi manis di akhir cerita? YunJae/Yaoi/Chapter 1


**Title : Fated**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and other cast**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Disclameir : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing,  
>cerita dan Junsu milik saya<strong>

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Adapun kesamaan tokoh  
>dan cerita itu tak di sengaja. Selamat membaca~<strong>

**Rate : Mature**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menatap dalam diam tubuh kaku Choi Seunghyun, sang tunangan di hadapannya. Tubuh tegap dan gagah itu terlihat kaku dan dingin dengan beberapa luka lebam di sekitar wajahnya.

Ia terdiam dalam jarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari tempat tubuh kaku Seunghyun terbaring. Pandangan matanya kosong dengan wajah diam tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Jaejoong sungguh bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana saat ini. Ia merasa semua bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Air matanya terlalu angkuh dan sombong hingga tidak keluar setetes pun.

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. dalam satu hari semuanya berubah menjadi buruk untuk dirinya. di mulai dari tunangannya yang sangat di cintainya memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja, hingga beberapa saat lalu ia mendapatkan telepon dari pihak keopolisian tentang tabrakan di ruas jalan menuju Incheon yang melibatkan sang tunangan, Choi Seunghyun dengan wanita lain.

Yoon Bora, Polisi bilang wanita yang sedang bersama Senghyun saat itu adalah Yoon Bora yang di ketahui oleh Jaejoong selama satu tahun belakangan adalah rekan bisnis pria tampan itu. Entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat itu atau mereka akan pergi kemana, ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya sudah cukup berantakan tanpa harus memikirkan apa yang Bora dan Seunghyun lakukan saat itu.

Marah, sedih, kecewa dan ingin sekali protes sejadi-jadinya kepada Tuhan, adalah hal yang sungguh sangat ingin dilakukannya kini. Semua angan-angan masa depannya dan kebahagiaannya hancur sudah, hancur dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Jaejoong sadar, dari awal hanya dirinyalah yang berjuang untuk hubungan mereka. Ia terlalu naïf, bodoh dan menjunjung tinggi sebuah kepercayaan hingga pada akhirnya ia hancur oleh semua sifatnya itu.

Choi Seunghyun adalah jiwanya hingga saat ini, Choi Seunghyun adalah impiannya hingga hari ini, dan Choi Seunghyun adalah nafasnya hingga detik ini. Saat semua itu telah hilang dan pergi, apakah ia masih sanggup untuk berdiri dan tersenyum?

Tumbuh dan besar dengan memuja Seunghyun, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya dari hal apapun. Hanya Seunghyun yang di lihatnya, hanya senyum Seunghyun dan hanya sosok seunghyun yang dipikirkannya. Memilih tinggal jauh dari keluarganya yang menetap di US semua dilakukannya hanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Seunghyun. Apapun yang dilakukannya semata hanya untuk Seunghyun, semuanya untuk Seunghyun cintanya selama 10 tahun ini.

Seunghyun adalah orang yang cukup baik, dan penuh perhatian sampai membuatnya serasa terbang kelangit dengan segala bentuk perhatian dari pria tampan itu hingga ia tidak dapat membedakan perhatian jenis apa yang Seunghyun berikan padanya. Meski sejak kecil Seunghyun selalu saja di repotkan dengan dirinya yang terus saja mengejar pria tampan itu, Seunghyun tidak pernah marah sebaliknya pria tampan itu selalu saja tersenyum dengan lembut menaggapi segala tingkah bodohnya.

Namun semua terlihat berbeda ketika Seunghyun kembali bertemu dengan Yoon Bora, yang di ketahui Jaejoong adalah teman semasa Sekolah menengah atas Seunghyun yang kini menjadi rekan Kerja sang tunangan. Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar membuatnya menutup mata dan telinganya dari keadaan yang mulai berubah di kehidupannya dengan Seunghyun. Cintanya tidak lagi punya waktu untuknya, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir Seughyun mengirim pesan penuh cinta dan perhatian untuk dirinya. Tidak adalagi date time di setiap minggu yang sengaja mereka luangkan bersama di tengah-tengah waktu sibuk mereka. Senghyun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan semakin tidak punya waktu untuknya. Jaejoong sesungguhnya menyadari semua perubahan itu namun sifat naifnya masih tetap bertahan .

Puncaknya adalah siang hari ini, beberapa jam sebelum terjadi kecelakaan Seunghyun menghubunginya dan memintanya bertemu setelah 2 bulan lamanya Seunghyun tidak memberi kabar pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh merasa senang dan cukup lega, Seunghyun kembali mengajaknya untuk makan siang, dan itu artinya sang tunangan tidak lagi sibuk dan baik-baik saja. Jaejoong sungguh lupa kapan terakhir mereka makan siang bersama, dan ia sungguh merindukan suasana seperti itu.

Jika saja Seunghyun menyadari betapa mempesonanya penampilan Jaejoong siang itu, mungkin kedua pipi Jaejoong harus merona dengan pujian-pujian yang Seunghyun berikan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pria cantik itu menggunakan T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna cream polos dengan sweater berwarna peach kalem sebagai penambah dan skinny jeans yang digunakan tidak lupa pula dengan topi rajut berwarna dark brown yang menambah kesan cantik pada diri Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh mempersiapkan ini semua dengan baik. Namun sepertinya, usahanya itu tidak terlihat dan tidak ada artinya bagi Seunghyun saat sepasang manic tajam milik pria tampan itu hanya menatap Jaejoong datar dalam diamnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga segelas Jus Kiwi dingin yang di pesan Jaejoong tak lagi dingin begitupun dengan segelas espresso hangat yang di pesan Seunghyun tak lagi hangat. Jaejoong mulai merasa ada yang aneh dan berpikir apa yang akan Seunghyun bicarakan ini tidaklah baik.

"Hyung" ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Seunghyun dengan suaranya yang begitu pelan.

Senghyun menatap padanya dan tersenyum kecil. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang di lemparkan Seunghyun padanya, itu seperti tatapan… kasihan?

Lengan panjang Seunghyun mulai bergerak, mengambil kedua tangannya dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukan mu" Jaejoong berkata dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu pelan.

Pria tampan itu menatap Jaejoong sejenak, dan menunduk dalam setelahnya. Ia merasa bingung dan tidak tega saat menatap kedalam sepasang doe yang jernih itu. Ia takut pertahanan yang dibangunnya beberapa hari belakangan akan runtuh jika terlalu lama menatap sepasang mata doe itu.

"Maaf.. Maaf kan aku" lirih Seunghyun tanpa berani menatap Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menggenggam erat lengan mungil Jaejoong dalam genggmannya. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, dan membangun pertahanan diri untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam rasa kasihannya kepada Jaejoong.

Deg

Entah mengapa, seketika Jaejoong merasa jantungnya bergemuruh dengan kencang. Bukan gemuruh yang di sebabkan karena Seunghyun berada di sekitarnya, tetapi gemuruh yang berbeda, ada rasa cemas dan takut di dalamnya. Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah disini, perasaannya sungguh gelisah dan tidak nyaman mendengar Seunghyun menggumamkan kata maaf padanya.

"H-Hyung" panggilnya dengan takut.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya, Jaejoong-ah! Maafkan aku!"

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman Seunghyun pada kedua lengan mungilnya, menatap dalam wajah frustasi Seunghyun yang di tunjukan padanya. Alisnya bertaut dengan ia mulai merasa pandangannya yang memburam akibat penuh dengan genangan air pada pelopak matanya. "A-apa maksud Hyung? A-apa yang harus di akhiri?" Tanya nya dengan nada tersendat.

"Dia datang kembali, setahun ini dia datang kembali ke kehidupanku. Sekuat apapun aku menolaknya, aku tidak akan bisa. Rasa yang aku rasakan padanya masih begitu besar, bahkan semakin besar hingga aku melupakan kehangatan yang aku rasakan ketika bersamamu"

Jaejoong terdiam tanpa ekspresi dengan air matanya yang ,mulai menurun melewati pipi tirusnya. Seunghyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya, menghapus kasar sedikit air matanya –Seunghyun- yang keluar, mencoba berjalan menjauh hingga lengan mungil Jaejoong menarik dan menahannya.

"Jelaskan, jelaskan padaku mengapa? Akan lebih baik aku sakit karena mengetahui alasannya dari pada aku sakit tanpa mengerti akan apapun yang terjadi, Hyung"

Seunghyun merasa tertampar begitu keras, saat Jaejoong menahannya dan seakan memohon dengan tatapan sendu itu. Pria cantik itu masih saja memaksakan senyum nya di saat seperti ini, membuat Seunghyun semakin di rundung rasa bersalah yang cukup besar.

"Aku mohon jelaskan" ucap Jaejoong lagi, begitu pelan dengan tetap memaksakan senyumnya.

Senghyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya. Lengan panjangnya terulur menghapus lembut lelehan air mata pada pipi tirus Jaejoong. "Yoon Bora, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, tidak ada yang salah dengan mu. Setelah ini jangan bebani pikiran mu dengan hal-hal buruk, sungguh dalam hal ini hanya akulah yang salah, kau tidak salah apapun Jaejoong-ah. Percayalah jika ini juga sulit untukku. Bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain, yang lebih baik dari pada aku dan lebih layak bersamamu. Jangan jadikan aku lagi patokan masa depanmu, aku bukanlah masa depan yang baik untukmu, kita hanya akan melukai diri masing-masing jika kita terus mempertahankan ini. Aku menyayangimu sangat menyayangimu, tetaplah menjadi Jaejoongie kami yang ceria dan tersenyum dengan cerah. Jangan mennagis, jangan membuatku semakin berat Jaejoong-ah!" Seunghyun kembali menggenggma tangan Jaejeoong erat, menunduk dan menangis menciumi genggaman tangan Jaejoong "Semakin lama aku berada di depanmu seperti ini, semakin aku merasa sangat buruk. Maafkan aku yang kembali tergoda dengan cinta lama ku, cinta pertamaku, sungguh maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah!" Lanjut Seunghyun, sesal.

Saat itu Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap punggung Seunghyun yang sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja melalui sepasang mata doe nya tanpa isakan kecil sedikit pun yang keluar. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan berdenyut nyeri, ia sungguh tidak peduli bagaimana orang sekitar akan menatap nya saat itu. masa depannya telah pergi, cintanya telah pergi meningglakannya untuk cinta yang lain, dan ia tidak mampu untuk menahan lagi cintanya. Beberapa tahun yang ia lalui bersama Seunghyun harus hancur dalam sehari, dan terhapus dengan deras nya hujan yang menemani langkahnya pulang menuju apartmennya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia akan sakit, hatinya telah merasa jauh lebih sakit. Sakit apapun yang dirasa kan sama saja saat ini, karena ia merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada hanya demam karena terkena hujan.

Saat beberapa jam ia habiskan dengan menangis, saat ia mencoba untuk menerima semua ini, saat ia berusaha untuk tegar, saat ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, takdir kembali membawanya pada kenyataan pahit dengan melihat tubuh kaku membiru Seunghyun di hadpannya kini.

Di saat seperti ini, apa masih kuat ia menangis dengan tersedu dan meraung-raung?

Menangs sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, sakitnya juga tidak akan terobati hanya dengan menangis ''''semalam. Seunghyun telah memilih pergi darinya, dan mungkin ini adalah cara Seunghyun untuk terbebas dari rasa bersalahnya pada dirinya.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, maafku akan menemanimu pergi. Saranghae Hyung… Saranghae"

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menatap Yoon Bora sang Istri tanpa ekspresi berarti. Wanita cantik itu terus saja melafalkan maaf dan memandangnya sendu, hingga ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ketika rasa cemas menyelimutinya akan keadaan sang Istri yang mengalami kecelakaan, ia harus di kejutkan dengan kenyataan pahit yang di lontarkan langsung dari mulut sang Istri, tentang penghianatan yang terjadi satu tahun belakangan ini.

Ingin rasa nya marah dan membanting apapun yang berada di sekitarnya, atau mungkin memukuli tubuh kaku Choi Seunghyun yang telah meninggal hingga babak belur. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Ia tidak siap melihat wajah sedih Bora kembali yang dimana ia melihat sosok Changmin putera kesayangnnya dalam sepasang mata bulat milik Bora. Semuanya menjadi begitu berat dan sulit untuknya.

Mendengar penjelasan Bora membuatnya juga merasa buruk, tidak di pungkiri jika ini semua juga kesalahannya. Kesalahannya membiarkan kekakuan melingkupi rumah tangganya, kesalahannya pula yang tidak begitu menunjukan rasa cinta nya pada Bora. Wajar sepertinya jika Bora mendapatkan cinta lain di luar sana yang lebih membuatnya bahagia.

Awalnya ia hanya berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membahagiakan Bora, karena kebahagiaan Bora adalah kunci utama kebahagiaan rumah tangganya. Membuat Bora nyaman adalah yang harus di lakukannya dengan membiarkan Bora tetap menjalani karir nya dengan lancar, tanpa menuntut banyak selama wanita itu masih dapat membagi waktu dengan baik bersama Changmin putera mereka. Yunho bahkan tidak pernah marah ataupun cemburu ketika Bora pergi dengan banyak lelaki meski itu adalah rekan bisnisnya, sementara yang ditunut oleh Bora adalah rasa posesif Yunho yang sama sekali tidak pernah di tunjukan dan di rasakannya.

Semuanya sudah salah pada awalnya, dan kesalahan terbesar adalah mereka tidak menyadari kesalahan itu sejak awal. Jika sudah seperti ini, si kecil Changmin yang tak berdosalah yang menjadi korban dari semuanya.

"Yunh… Yun-ho maafkan a-aku" suara lirih Bora kembali mengalun di telinga Yunho. "Keegoisan ku melukai banyak orang, melukai mu, melukai Changmin kita, juga melukai seseorang yang tidak bersalah dan begitu baik. A-aku sudah tidak kuat Yunh.. W-waktu ku… waktu tidak banyak lagi. Aku mohon, maafkan aku, dan jagalah Changmin kita, Changmin putera kita, sampaikan maaf ku kepada Changmin, sampaikan padanya jika aku sangat mencintainya"

Yunho mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghela nafasnya berat. Sepasang manic musangnya menatap sendu Bora yang semakin terlihat kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Aku memaafkan mu, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kau harus kuat, kau harus bertahan demi putera kita Changmin" Yunho tersenyum dengan begitu lembut, senyuman yang selalu di tunjukannya kepada Bora.

"Yunh… untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya, aku mohon marah dan maki lah aku. Jangan selalu menyimpan apa yang kau rasakan seperti itu. a- … aku m-mohon marah lah kepada ku Yun"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, dan berkata. "Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah dan membencimu. Karena kau adalah Ibu yang melahirkan putera ku, aku tidak ingin putera ku merasa sedih karena aku memarahi dan membenci Ibu yang sangat di cintainya"

Bora menangis dengan tersedu, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa pada seluruh tubuhnya. Kata-kata Yunho sungguh menjadi pukulan telak baginya. Ia begitu buruk, ia bukanlah Umma yang baik untuk Changmin, dan Istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Sungguh bodohnya ia yang tidak pernah bersyukur memiliki suami sebaik Yunho.

Bora mulai merasa semakin sesak pada dadanya, dengan reflex ia menggenggam kuat genggaman tangan Yunho saat sesak yang di rasa semakin kuat. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata berlinang dan tatapan memohon. "Yun- … a… akuh… aku sudah tidak kuat Yun, tolong kabulkanlah permintaan terakhir ku" Bora menjeda, mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali berkata "T-tolong sampaikanlah maaf ku pada Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sungguh baik, tetapi aku sungguh jahat padanya, aku merebut Seunghyun darinya"

Entah kapan air mata Yunho mulai mengalir, menegcup lembut jemari Bora dalam genggamannya. "Kau pasti bisa bertahan jangan seperti itu" ujar Yunho lirih.

Bora sudah tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang Yunho ucapkan, pandangannya mulai kabur, suara berisik para suster dan dokter di sekitarnya mulai terdengar seperti raungan semut kecil. Ini sudah mulai dekat, waktunya sudah mulai dekat. Meski semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Melepas Yunho adalah sesuatu yang baik, suaminya adalah orang yang baik dan sudah sepantasnya Yunho mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya untuk menemani Yunho dan putera mereka.

"T-tolong sampaikan maafku pada Kim Jaejoong"

Ketika Bora menutup matanya, ketika kata-kata terakhirnya terucap, saat itu juga hujan datang dengan begitu lebat. Yunho mengadah menatap langit-langit UGD, menghela nafasnya berat, menatap tubuh Bora yang mulai terasa dingin. Perlahan Yunho mencoba mendekat, menegecup pelan kening sempit Bora begitu lama.

"Aku memaafkanmu, akan selalu memaafkanmu. Berbahagialah dengannya di sana, selamat jalan Bora-ya!"

.

.

.

Yunho duduk bersila di depan foto Bora, hari semakin malam dan para pelayat pun telah pulang. Ia terlihat begitu tegar dan kuat di hadapan banyak orang. Tersenyum ramah menyapa para pelayat, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja untuknya.

Kakinya kini tengah menjadi bantalan untuk putera kecilnya tertidur. Balita berusia 2 tahun itu terlihat begitu lelah setelah menangis seharian dalam gendongannya. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa Changmin tidak ingin lepas dan jauh darinya, seperti putera kecilnya itu sungguh mengerti tentang rasa sedih yang melanda sang Ayah.

"Eunghh" Changmin menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, dengan jari-jari mungilnya yang memilin ujung celana bahan yang Yunho kenakan.

Pria tampan itu merunduk, mengecup pelan kening sempit sang putera yng di tutupi helaian surai hitam legamnya. "Appa berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, Minnie" ucapnya lembut

.

.

.

**_LAX International Air Port_**

"Hyung"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah tangan kecil menepuk pelan bahunya, dan memanggilnya dengan lembut. Melepas kaca mata hitam yang di gunakannya, menampakkan sepasang mata yang terlihat begitu lelah dengan lingkaran hitam di kantung mata doe itu.

Sepasang mata doenya menatap kosong, Kim Sungjong sang adik di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia mendekat pelan, dengan urat wajahnya yang mulai menegang.

"Hyung" lagi, Sungjong memanggilnya dengan begitu pelan.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya menatap Sungjong di hadapannya. Ia merasa begitu lelah, lelah dengan banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Lelah dengan pikirannya, lelah dengan perasaannya, dan lelah dengan hatinya.

Di saat semua orang berteriak histeris dan menangis kencang ketika tubuh Seunghyun mulai di masukan kedalam tanah, ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Kepalanya begitu pening dengan rasa sesak pada dadanya yang semakin terasa.

Di sini, di bagian dada kirinya terasa sesak dan begitu sakit. Ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan mengamuk hingga ia lupa apa yang ia alami saat ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak keluar hanya untuk setetes pun, rasanya benar-benar sesak.

"Hyung" suara lembut Sungjong kembali memanggilnya, kini terdengar nada cemas dalam panggilan itu.

Lengan panjang Jaejoong terangkat menyentuh wajah cantik sang adik. "Jongie?" panggilnya.

Sungjong tersenyum kecil. "Iya ini aku, aku datang untuk menjemputmu" ucapnya pelan, menggenggam lembut lengan Jaejoong pada pipi tirusnya.

Air mata itu mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya. Air mata yang bahkan sangat sulit keluar sejak berbelas-belas jam yang lalu. Tetapi saat ini dengan mudahnya mengalir ketika melihat Sungjong sang adik berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum lembut menyambut dirinya.

Isakkan yang terdengar lirih itu mulai meluncur melalui bibir Cherry indahnya. Sungjong hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menangis pilu dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tidak perlu di jelaskan kembali, Sungjong sudah cukup mengerti apa yang tengah menimpa sang Hyung saat ini. di mulai dari penhianatan Seunghyun hingga berita meninggalnya Seunghyun.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar hebat, ia mulai meraung dalam tangisannya. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot, menangis dalam keadaan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sungjong menatap miris keadaan Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti apa yang tengah di rasakan Hyungnya meski ia tidak pernah mengalami hal itu. Hyungnya yang periang dan cerewet kini terlihat sungguh menyedihkan.

Pria cantik yang serupa dengan Jajeoong itu berjongkok kecil di hadapan tubuh Jajeoong. Dalam diam ia mengambil tubuh sang Hyung, dan membawa tubuh jenjang itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Pelan… dengan begitu pelan ia mengusap dan menepuk punggung Jaejoong, membuat isakan tangis Jaejoong semakin pilu terdengar.

"Ssst… tidak apa… tidak apa… menangislah, Hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continue<em>**

* * *

><p>FF Baru heheheh, semoga suka ^^<p> 


End file.
